


dildo at tea

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [65]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus likes to tease, Office Kink, dildo, history lesson during sex, prehistoric dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: When Magnus shows up in Alec’s office with a 7.8-inch prehistoric German dildo, Alec is conflicted between being a good or naughty Head of the Institute. Let’s see how well he can fool Izzy and the others.Or, one wherein Alec walks around at work with a dildo in his ass. Thank Magnus.





	dildo at tea

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.  
> .  
> .  
> The summary sounds like sex central but it's a whole lot more than that lol  
> Please read and enjoy ;)

Sometime after 4:00 in the afternoon, Alec looks up to a very excited Magnus knocking at his door.

Thinking he’d yet again missed their dinner date, Alec’s shoulders tense as he quickly scans his daily planner and with a tone of apology says, “Magnus, I’m sorry. Did I forget—“

“No, you didn’t”, Magnus walks up and kisses him with vigour and excitement.

Alec relaxes his shoulders but still holds a worried frown, “Then is something wrong? What brings you here so suddenly?”

And with the same vigour pouring out of him, almost like colours are literally radiating from him, Magnus clasps his hands, looks Alec soft in the eyes and tells him, “Alexander, I’ve an idea”, —but the way the yellow flashes in his eyes makes Alec nervous.

Alec is nervous but also quite curious and so he’s looking back at Magnus with the same intensity, but when the yellow flickers in Magnus’s eyes again and his lips are over and over being licked by his tongue, Alec’s heart starts to beat faster and a bout of nervousness is getting the better of him because, he very well knows that those eyes and all that lip licking can only mean he should brace himself for what's to come. So Alec flexes his shoulders, tries to stand steady and replies, “I’m listening”.

Holding a wooden box, Magnus radiates all the more, “I was about to make some tea when I found this in the kitchen cupboard”.

Alec swallows, clears his throat and asks, “A box?”

“Yeah”, Magnus replies with eyes twinkling, “Open it”, and if Alec didn’t know better, then he would think Magnus is about to propose to him.

Taking the wooden box, Alec’s hands prove to be even more unsteady than his nerves and when he finally opens it, not only did his mouth drop but his eyes pop and he momentarily loses his grip, “Magnus, why are you carrying around a giant penis?” 

Magnus laughs loud but even more than that, as though conditioned by instinct, Alec immediately starts to back away with each forward step Magnus takes closer to him while still licking his lips. Finally backing Alec against the wall, Magnus takes the thick phallus from the box and looks at it with eyes shining like a child opening a present at Christmas and seeing his favourite toy, “It’s a 7.8-inch prehistoric German dildo made from siltstone”, he suggestively supplies, turning it over in his hands, his eyes still sparkling while flashing colour, “So what do you think?”

At this point Alec is beyond stuttering— his voice won’t even come out and as if using his desk as a barrier, he quickly shifts and barricades himself there, looking at Magnus like a scared deer caught in a headlights, “Magnus, you seriously don’t plan on—“

“Sticking it in you? Of course not”, Magnus chuckles, “Alexander, I know I train you well but when did you become so kinky?” Alec couldn’t answer and Magnus isn’t waiting for for one as he further adds, “Sorry to disappoint you but this is a 28,000 year dildo meaning, it’s unsanitary and frankly, it’ll break you and tear my precious hole— well technically it's your hole but it belongs to me so it's also my hole”, he explains taking back the box, “Anyway, I just wanted to show you”.

Very audibly Alec exhales, fully relieved, “So then—“

“Which brings me to this baby right here”, the sparkles in Magnus’s eyes return, his mouth also wet with salivating thoughts.

Alec starts to back away again, his eyes never leaving the pink oval shaped thing attached to a string and wrapped around Magnus’s fingers, “And what’s that?” he asks, almost immediately regretting it.

Very delighted for the interest shown, Magnus steps closer and presses a button that causes the pink oval shaped thing to buzz around in his palm, “It’s an egg”, he answers, his smile very wide and expecting.

Surely, Alec has seen a happy Magnus before but not this sort of Chester-cat happy.  

Alec stutters, “It doesn’t look like the egg you fry”.

And Magnus really had to laugh out loud, so much so that he loses balance and ends up backing Alec against the other wall, “You’re right”, he replies, still giggling as his hand reaches behind and is rubbing the vibrating dildo against Alec’s buttocks, “But you sure can warm it up in here”.

Alec swallows. He might be innocent about many matters of the mundane world but a dildo he has definitely heard about – it even came up a few times during his search on man and man sex to prep him for his first time with Magnus. So when Magnus pokes him through his trousers, just above his butt hole, Alec startles, already feeling himself tensing in the good sense, like he’s actually excited to have his hole stuffed with a battery powered pink vibrating egg while ordering people around to go kill demons. “Magnus, I’m at wor—”, but his sentence is broken off by his own moan.

Really,

One horny man makes two horny men.

And Magnus suddenly has a better idea.

Easing off Alec a bit, Magnus fits his hands around Alec’s waist and asks, “What time do you get off?”

“About 9:00pm”.

Magnus watches the clock, “Fours hours, huh?” he hums, winding the string around his fingers while switching the vibrator button on and off with the remote control, “Well, you’re a shadowhunter so you must’ve mastered endurance”.

And Alec’s heart starts to pulsate fast again, “What’s that got to do with anything”.

Like at a tea party under the sun, the yellow in Magnus’s eyes flickers again, “Take a wild guess”.

Right then and there, Alec knows he’s being put up for a challenge. He also knows he can’t out-argue a determined Magnus so Alec decides to twist tactic and compromise, “And what do I get out of it?”

“You mean more than my golden dick working magic inside you?” Magnus asks, a daring eyebrow arches and is followed by a flashing smirk and before Alec could blink, with a dash of magic Magnus already dropped Alec’s trousers around his ankle saying, “I’ll leave you to decide”, the gleam in his eyes shimmering as he licks the pink dildo wet, “Now, dilatare”.

With his upper half flat on his desk and his ass naked and flipped out in the open for Magnus to raid, Alec is half torn between doing porn in the office and the actual excitement he feels at probably of being caught, “What does that mean?”

“It’s Latin for _open wide_ ”.

Imagine a painter or a sculptor craftily at work and that’s how Magnus inserts the dildo in Alec’s ass that twitches with excitement from the profanity of what he’s doing in the office that belongs to the Head of the Institute – who would ever guess that Alec is such a rebel when it comes to sex? He inhales and slowly exhales, feeling a somewhat joyous fulfillment with his ass plugged in a manner that squeezes a series of low moans from him. It also satisfies him much that Magnus is also breathing heavier and is nursing a big bulge in his trousers and can’t seem to stop licking the sweat off Alec as the front of his pants tightens.

“I trust that you won’t succumb to temptation and take it out before time”, Magnus slaps Alec's butt cheek, “Also, try your best to walk straight if you don’t want people knowing you’re walking around with a dildo in your ass”.

Alec can’t decide if he’s excited or mortified.  

But with every step he takes, his ass twitches and keeps him on his toes – literally.

So when a tall and strapping man like Alec is walking slightly bent forward and taking smaller steps with his knees close together, Izzy would certainly take notice with her big bright eyes, watching him like she already knows everything and is just waiting for him to spill, but she eventually asks, “What’s with you?”

It’s already 6:30pm and they are both on their way to a reconnaissance meeting. Alec shrugs, tries to straighten himself then answers, “What makes you think something is wrong?”

Izzy looks him up and down then says, “Well you’re walking like you’ve got shit stuck in your ass”, she tells him trying not laugh, “Go and use the toilet if you have to go. We still have five minutes”.

Sometimes,

Alec hates how intuitive Izzy is. “Don’t mind me. Do you have all the reports I asked for?”

“Yeah, we can start as soon as everyone gets here”.

Five minutes couldn’t be any longer but eventually, one by one the officers enter the meeting room. And by the second, Alec’s butt is becoming impatient in the way it’s squeezing on its own and sucking in the dildo even deeper and so, in the middle of discussion, Alec zones out— worrying about how deep the dildo could go. Sure, there’s a string attached but just suppose the string gets detached and sends the egg deep and loose in his ass? Would he need to get surgery? Or would Magnus finger him until he gets it out? How good would it feel to have Magnus’s fingers search around in his ass for who knows how long? After all, it’s not like he can go to a hospital and say there’s an egg up his ass. He frowns and sighs hard.

“Alec!”

“What?”

Izzy is looking at him confused, “I asked if you have any questions or can we move on?”

Alec clears his throat and carefully shifts on his chair, “No, let’s move on”.

“Are you OK?” Clary asks, “You’re sweating”.

“And you’re also looking flushed”, Izzy adds.

“I’m fine. I’m just having a bellyache”, he answers, hoping no one can see through his lie.

But for real, every move he does sends the egg deeper and he’s being so aroused that he actually lets out a moan which has everyone suddenly looking at him, and without thinking he suddenly stands up and says, “I said let’s start”.

“Then why are you standing?” Izzy asks, a little smile in her eyes.  

“No reason. I just feel like”.

“You do realise we’ll be in here for another two hours, right?”

“All the more reason to hurry and start. Jace, how’s that investigation going?”

But forty minutes into in the meeting, Alec sits down again— fully engaged as best as he could.

For apparently, the dildo has perfectly set to the shape of his ass.

“And did you fully survey that downtown area where we had the last demon attack?”

“Yeah and we had it cordoned off”, Jace adds.

“Cordoned off as in, police barrier?”

“Yeah, we asked Luke to help so he made up a story about staying away at nights… something about robbery”, Clary explains.

“And so far, nothing?”

“That’s right”.

“That’s great news”. Alec then turns to Izzy, “And what about those new weapons?”

“Coming on good. We made a few modificati—“, she stops watching Alec’s clenching his jaws and awkwardly fidgeting, “Alec, what’s wrong?”

“And what’s that noise?” Clary turns, as well as everyone else looking around.

“And your arms are covered with goosebumps”, Jace takes notice.

Apparently,

And Alec doesn’t know why but all of a sudden, somehow, the vibrating function got switched on and now his ass is buzzing like a colony of bees on steroids.

Alec squeaks, suddenly standing again, “I don’t hear anything”, he quickly answers, voice ragged as he swallows between laboured breaths while squeezing his butt tight, “Well, I see that everyone has got everything under control so let’s conclude today’s meeting”.

“But I need to—“

“Not now, Jace!” Alec exclaims louder than intended, his breathing now becoming heavy and dragged, “I mean, let’s talk about whatever it is tomorrow. I really need to go now before I explode”.

“Explode from what?”

Alec doesn’t answer. He only does a quick and careful pivot to turn around, “See you all tomorrow”.

It’s only 7:45 and although Magnus is expecting him after 9, there’s no way Alec can survive another minute of the dildo grinding against his prostate, making his inside numb with excitement and having him shiver all over.  Not to mention, his dick is now leaking with precum making his boxers stick to him.

With his hands trembling he quickly presses speed dial and at the playful,

“Alexander—“

“Get to my office now, Magnus”.

But Magnus is way ahead, sitting there waiting with the remote control flicking between his fingers— everything calculated, “Took you long enough”, he murmurs too low for Alec to hear, his smile packed with anticipation as he snaps his fingers and they’re at the loft and in bed.

With his shirt already off, Alec is already wriggling out of his trousers and watching Magnus undress, Alec’s mouth is wet with saliva, heat and desire and just as he reaches behind him to grab the string and pull the dildo out, Magnus grabs his hand, and stops him.

“I put it in so I’ll take it out”, Magnus climbs over him and whispers against his skin, kissing him at the corner of his mouth and at the side of his neck— his fingers walking on their tips across Alec’s skin, pinching his nipples and mapping out the body that only Magnus knows. He then holds Alec around the waist before deftly flipping him over and teasing the entrance of Alec’s butt hole with his thumb, whispering, “Diletto”.

Alec moans, threshing below Magnus who’s holding him strong in position against the bed, his ass pivoted in the air, “Does that also mean you want me to open wider?”

And even Magnus has to inhale at the magnificence below him— the visible twitch of Alec’s ass rim. Magnus has never seen Alec’s ass this greedy for him. Licking his lips, he answers, “No…”, and he bends over and kisses the muscles in Alec’s back, his fingers still teasing at Alec’s entrance, “It means _delight_ in Italian”.

With the hot breath falling from Magnus’s lips and the woody scent he always carries, Alec wiggles about as though possessed by Eros, “Magnus, please hurry. I feel like a swarm of bees are making honey inside of me”.

It was sweet and tempting but Magnus catches himself laughing, dragging out time, wanting to make Alec beg for him even more, “Did you know that the first dildo in the world was made by Cleopatra?", he asks, sucking on Alec's earlobe, "Hear this, she actually filled a gourd with angry bees”, he chuckles, still holding out, still teasing, still toying with the string of the dildo and poking around the rim of Alec’s butt— his lips are warm and moist and his voice is bewitching in Alec’s ear, “Apparently, the buzzing of the bees was so intense that it caused the gourd to vibrate and well,” he chuckles again, loving the way Alec is squirming beneath him, “Well, I guess you’re living that history”.

Alec’s mind is about to explode.

Really— except for the tingles and electricity he’s feeling, all his senses are becoming numb – his toes curl from the sweet rhythm being worked up from his ass to his belly. “Magnus, please shut up with your language and history lessons”, he pants, the muscles in his back tightening as Magnus continues to kiss him, “Take it out now. It’s you I want in me”.

And anyone would think Magnus is being invited to a thanksgiving meal because that’s how vast is his appetite for Alec and finally, his dam of desire for the first person he’s loved in over a hundred years instantly breaks as he slowly but methodically reels the string in, causing Alec to wail in a pleasure that’s sweeter than the sweetest music, his index finger poking into Alec’s ass to retrieve the egg and _the_ just as sweet and thrilled exhale Alec lets out has no doubt blessed and saved the world.

Using the slipperiness from the dildo, Magnus lubes his dick, leans over Alec and whispers, “Did you miss me?”

And Alec hums, like a song is really being played inside his head and with his hip raised and cocked in the air like the most provocative yet beautiful art piece, he twists his head to the side, beckoning Magnus to lean closer and just before their lips meet in a breath softer than feather he whispers, “I missed you so much my senses are escaping me”.  

Magnus smiles in the crevice of Alec’s neck while prodding Alec’s entrance— rubbing the tip of dick against Alec’s hole and just waits for nature to slowly make its way into Alec’s core. Alec moans and Alec wriggles and Alec threshes around the bed _,_ his hand grabbing anything it can reach— the sheets, the pillows, the bedhead, both Magnus’s wrists— and Alec marvels at how his entire body trembles with tingles running over his skin like a fanfare at baptism.

Muscle against muscle, sweat rubbing against sweet, breathing against breathing and the sweet whisper they make of each other’s names, Magnus’s body fits into Alec like a centrepiece in the Louvre.

“Fuck, this is so much better”, Alec let’s out in a heavy exhale, his hand reaching behind to pull Magnus even deeper into him, “Magnus, having you inside me is a trillion times better”, he laughs as though bewitched, sweat dripping from his eyelids as Magnus’s dick seems to waltz and salsa inside him.

But all the while, Magnus is quiet.

He’s over 400 years old and still he’s being stripped of his control and becoming undone by a young man who was just a virgin not too long ago— and Magnus too, marvels at how he’d underestimated his own endurance when it comes to Alec— the love of his life at first sight and now, he finds himself laughing, fighting hard to maintain what little control he has left when Alec whispers,  

“Magnus, I love you”.

Four words,

And yet,

The whole world becomes a tangled blur of white with spots of petal for both of them to land and float on.

Splayed out on top of Alec, Magnus suddenly starts to chuckle, “Alexander, you continue to surprise me”.

Alec is so spent, his body still sensitive to the lightest of touch, “Oh yeah, how so?”

Finding the strength, Magnus slowly pulls out and rolls off Alec, clicks his fingers and in his hand appears a warm wet towel with which he wipes down Alec, “I can’t even explain”.

Alec inhales two full lungs of breath, looking sated and liberated like he’s still floating on clouds, “If I could bottle the way you make me feel each time we have sex then I’d have a treasury”, he exhales.

Magnus laughs so hard that he nearly falls off the bed, “I told you my dick is golden magical”.

Alec leans in and kisses Magnus at the side of his nose, “The entire Magnus Bane is magical”, he smiles, his eyes bright, his cheeks raised, his lips perfectly curved— Alec’s entire face is a different sort of magic, “Magnus, I’m gonna love you a lot and a lot and a lot, you hear me?”

Magnus laughs again, “Sounds like a proposal”.

“Do you accept?”

Magnus arches a daring eyebrow while tracing Alec’s eyebrows with his fingers, “I would be a fool not to”.

“Yeah, you would be”, Alec laughs, wrapping Magnus so tight that they can feel each other’s heartbeat pulse the same poetic rhyme.

“Magnus…”

“Yes?”

“This time, it’s you who might’ve awakened something in me”.

“Like what?”

“Let’s spend the rest of the night looking up other sex toys and decide sex plays”.

And Magnus really has to lean back on his elbow to get a good and proper look at Alec for he was not expecting that, but also, he’d never heard a better plan so he giggles, wraps Alec tight again and suggests, “Want to try that 28,000 year old dildo?”

Alec stiffens with a traumatised look, “Absolutely fucking not”.

Magnus laughs so hard his belly trembles, “Then for foreplay, how about public masturbation? It’s an ancient Egyptian practice and the fantastic part is, they believe the ebb and flow of the Nile was caused by the ejaculation of their god of creation _sooo_ we can go by the East River and—“

“Absolutely fucking not”, Alec repeats, a frown in his forehead while watching to see if Magnus is being serious and when he couldn’t tell because Magnus is Magnus, he adds, “You know what? Forget I suggested anything. Just fuck me all day every day thank you very much”.

Magnus laughs so much it's as though his heart is riding on a carousel.

Really,

If only they could stay like this all day every day.

“So another round?”

“Absolutely fucking yes”.

“Alexander, this sex play has made you uncouth”.

“Well, you’re the one who just fucked my brains out”, Alec opens wide, his legs and his arms welcoming Magnus with a smile that equates to love and comfort and everything he’s always wanted.

Magnus smiles and enters, “And I’m about to fuck you senseless again”.

Never mind why a dildo was stowed away in the kitchen cupboard amongst the teas.

★*☆♪

magnus x alec

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact… or maybe not but since I used them, the word dildo seems to be a mashup of the Latin word ‘dilatare’ which translates to ‘open wide’… and the Italian word, ‘diletto’ which means ‘delight’. 
> 
> Anyway, I would be happy if you had an enjoyable read XD Thank you!


End file.
